Love into the Light
by inventedcanada
Summary: They happened before they knew what was happening. One moment they were pouring their hearts out in the form of words. The next, passion engulfed them. (f/f)


They happened before they knew what was happening. One moment they were pouring their hearts out in the form of words. The next, passion engulfed them.

Summer sat with her legs crossed on the only bed in their hotel room as she and Paige shared an intimate conversation about the loneliness of being constantly on the road.

"I'm already thirty and I don't have anyone to grab my ass or even kiss my lips," Summer embarrassingly admitted, looking down to avoid eye contact. Sitting across the bed from her, Paige raised her hand to Summer's chin lifting it with tenderness to meet her sad gaze.

"I'll kiss your lips," she offered in a shy but hopeful tone. Summer nodded quietly and Paige leaned in to place a single, soft kiss on her delicate lips. With hesitancy, Paige pulled away. She immediately searched the pretty blonde's face for an answer to the question only her eyes asked.

"Do it again," Summer simply answered.

Happy to feel her lips on hers again, Paige cupped Summer's face in her hands and embraced her with a rising intensity. Their second kiss began slow and gentle, evolving into a passionate embrace. As they kneeled upright, they wrapped around one other like vines, locking into each other. They became drunk off each other, the clothes on their backs never standing a chance.

Paige broke the kiss if only to savor another part of Summer's gorgeous body. Paige trailed light pecks across her jawline down onto her slender neck. She enjoyed the soft moans Summer let free onto the hot air surrounding them. Her hand kneaded one of Summer's breast while she buried her other into her silky blonde hair. Paige continued slowly kissing down her neck until she reached Summer's breast in her palm. She took the flesh in her mouth circling her nipple with her eager tongue earning her a whimper from Summer as she arched her back in sweet pleasure.

Paige slid her hand from her breast, took two of her fingers in her mouth generously coating them in her own saliva before letting it slip between Summer's legs. She massaged the soft flesh with gentle care, Summer grinding into her hand slightly. She brought down her other hand and gently parted Summer's long legs, leveling her head to inhale Summer's intoxicating warmth. Paige laid pleasant pecks between her thighs before dipping her tongue out to savor her inviting wetness. She felt Summer brush away the stray hairs from her face, lovingly stroking her raven hair. Taking hold of her firm ass, Paige let herself get lost in Summer. She lapped at her clit enjoying the way Summer's fingers dug into her hair, at times pulling it.

Summer could feel her orgasm rising, but no. It was much too soon, and not only that, but she didn't want to come alone. She caressed Paige's hair away from her stunning face before lightly tugging her up to meet in a dirty little kiss. There was something that aroused Summer to no end about tasting herself in that pretty mouth. The flame they kindled when they locked lips for the first time burned even brighter in that moment. Their tongues danced in unison, perfect chemistry. Summer had never had a dance partner quite like this.

Her desire to revel in Paige's tenderness reached a tipping point and with a sultry smirk, Summer nudged her onto her back. She delved into Paige's exposed breasts gingerly sucking and squeezing, one at a time. Summer could feel the beautiful brunette succumb to a shiver underneath her. She worked a path towards the center of those perfectly toned thighs, tracing indistinguishable shapes with her tongue along the way. Paige's exuding essence filled her, giving her faint high she didn't want to come down from. Summer held her thighs in both her hands, brushing her tongue along the warm folds.

She took great pleasure in the sensuous music falling from Paige's lips, lavishing in the sensitive flesh, enjoying it. And the way Paige continued to respond, with her slight squirming and her groans fueled her. Summer pushed her tongue inside her, as far as she could manage. She fucked her with a sweet intensity, taking the time to give her generous licks in between.

Feeling her own wetness ache for the brunette's body, Summer gave a few more wide-tongued licks before coming up to engage Paige in a profound kiss. Summer rested on top of her as they made out, her thigh nuzzling in between Paige's.

Though Paige relished in the sensation of Summer's lips locking into hers, she wanted to feel other parts of the blonde on her own as well. She sat up, keeping her and Summer's legs intertwined and pushed herself up against her. The meshing of their cores sent them both into a frantic rhythm. They grinded onto each other, the delicious friction overtaking them. In that moment everything but them stood still. Their minds clouded with utter bliss with no room for anything but their passion.

Strange as it was, neither of them felt the desire to dominate the other, serving to excite them even more. What had once been loving and tender had long turned fervent. Though both were trying to make the blinding pleasure last longer, they succumbed to their impending orgasms and rubbed together with an even greater sense of urgency. The sex in the air encircled them as one, the moans of ecstasy setting them ablaze. They absorbed every single bit of blazing euphoria until they had nothing left to give.

Summer collapsed onto her back, heaving, while Paige rested beside her. They laid still partly tangled too drained and blown away to do much of anything else.

"That was…" Paige began, pausing to search for the right words, but getting lost in thought.

"Yeah. It was… yeah," Summer contributed with an elated smile turning to look at Paige who returned the gesture.

Paige shifted to her side to face Summer, reaching for her hand and lazily interlacing their fingers. She then leaned in and warmly kissed Summer's still swollen lips. There was an added layer of intimacy and Summer sensed she was one of the very few, and very fortunate, people to see this side of Paige. They gazed at one another, feeling their hearts swell in their chests as a sleepy contentment settled over them.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was the first time I ever actually wrote femslash. It's much shorter than I would have liked it to be, but I just wanted to post it already. R&amp;R. xoxo**


End file.
